Delth Ardin
Delth Ardin, also codenamed Red Viper =History= Early Life Born to his parents on Chandrila at the height of the galactic Empire, Delth was the younger of two brothers, five years junior to James. Both their parents successful business people they grew up in a solid middle class home, given the education on Chandrila, and on Coruscant. Delth never got along with his father despite his effort, and relative success. Delth, nor James could put a finger on why the two struggled so much but later on that reason would become quite, quite clear. At times their struggles even came to blows. The Imperial Army James, his father’s favorite was a model child and after university chose to become an officer in the Imperial Navy. Delth followed suit upon his graduation, but unlike his brother Delth chose the army as his service. Shortly after joining the army, Delth found his strength in reflex situation, primarily hand to hand contract. He served as a non-commissioned officer for a few years, winning numerous tournaments with the vibroblade and completely unarmed. He served with distinction in many engagements, mostly quelling local rebellions brewing on outer rim worlds. The turning point of Delth’s career, foreshadowing his future, was a starfighter accident suffered by his brother. After being shot down in an engagement, his brother suffered slight nerve damage when his instrument panel let out a small electroshock. With his reflexes compromised he was forced out of the fighter corps, and into the career as an officer on capital ships. Visiting his brother in the hospital, Delth was approached by an Imperial officer of a different kind. It was the first time he would meet the man that would perhaps effect him as much as his brother, an Intel officer named Damascus. Special Skills Damascus would take Delth from the army and place him into the ISS, the Imperial Special Services division. He would receive special training and complete many covert missions for the Empire, including theft, kidnapping and assassination, whatever was deemed necessary by Damascus and ISS command. Delth became a fanatical loyalist to the Emperor and the Imperial cause. It is at this time that he became estranged from many of his former friends who were not such ardent supporters of the regime, such as Nichalus Dreadstar. After a series of missions, Damascus would assign Delth to another special training assignment. He was sent to a small moon near the secret Imperial world Byss where skills hid for his entire life would be unveiled. The Institute would unveil the potential Damascus saw in Delth when he decided to send him there. He trained there for three years in secret under Damascus and his assistant Boros Slynt. During that time his brother James was promoted to Captain of his own ship, the Imperial Star Destroyer Vengeance. Upon release he was one of the most lethal force wielding assassins the school had produced since Mara Jade, and Jade Dofmara. He was given a code-name Red Viper and presented before the Emperor by Damascus shortly after the Battle of Yavin. There, Palpatine had a surprise for his own student, Damascus. It appeared Damascus had broken a special rule put forth by the Empire. He had reproduced. Delth was his son, born of a rape of his mother, which Damascus had removed from her mind. Upon presenting the Emperor his new weapon, Palpatine informed Damascus of his knowledge. He unleashed Lord Vader on the Intel director, the punishment fitting the crime. Needless to say, Damascus would not have another son. The reason for the rule was simple. Any descendants of a man like Damascus might someday grow strong enough to challenge his power and rule. And while at the time he could squash young Delth like a bug, allowing him to ferment his power might become dangerous someday. So while Damascus received his punishment Delth was given one of his own. The Emperor locked away the majority of his newfound power leaving only the most rudimentary ability with the force, enhancing his instincts. Also with his power the Emperor removed Delth’s memory of the entire training at the academy. Palpatine returned Damascus to the academy and placed Delth into the care of his brother, who witnessed the entire event and was slowly becoming a favorite of the Emperor. Brothers in Arms Delth retained his lightsaber and became an independent agent of the Empire, not part of any organization or ranking system. He was stationed on the Vengeance with his brother and took part in many of the ship’s overt and covert operations. Most notably, he was involved in the capture and holding of the RSA’s leader Talon Karde, keeping the Empire together during the civil war between Croft and Bansari, the hunt for Black Plague and the capture of a rebel Calamari cruiser. James and Delth grew extremely close during this time, and became inseparable. When James Ardin became Regent of the Empire, Delth’s role was a little more limited. Fearful of his life in a very tumultuous political climate he had Delth with him at all times as a guard and enforcer. He had his own special security detail but Delth was in charge of it and in public appearances the two were always seen together. It made the circumstances around James’ retreat all the more difficult to understand. During the height of his regentship and power in the galaxy and within the Empire itself Regent James Ardin took his fleet and his most loyal men and disappeared into the outer rim. He did not take Delth with him. When questioned by his brother, the Regent would only simply answer that he was following orders, including not taking Delth along, He would never elaborate though the mystery was clear… as Imperial Regent who could possibly give him orders? Also, before leaving he did something else that he had refused to do since he became Regent. He claimed the rank of Grand Admiral. After James and his fleet left, Delth worked under both Captain Banner Ton, and James’ second in command Kyle Marion. But he also spent much of the time taking some much needed R&R taking part in many tournaments. During this time, as could be expected, the galaxy fell into a measure of turmoil. Various independent organizations, both private and government, legal and terrorist filled voids of power left by the weaker hand of Kyle Marion. Delth assisted as best he could in those battles but struggled without the leadership of his brother. Shortly before his brother returned Delth took part in one of the largest galaxy wide fighting tournaments. In the semifinals he defeated his opponent, but before he received an official victory he blacked out. His dreams were nightmares, plagued by dark currents of the force suddenly reawakened by an unknown power. The nightmares were of his brother, returned from the unknown regions and in serious jeopardy. Finally awakened, Delth could feel a new power in him, one he had no hope to control. His training and memory from the academy had returned. But in Delth’s mind there was no time to do anything about it. He sought out his brother. A Great Loss And found him on the Cleansing, returned from the unknown regions with a prize, a chained and captured terrorist, Tainer. Delth was traveling a long distance and when he arrived the trial had already began with representatives from every galactic power in attendance, including the New Republic and Corellia the two great enemies of the Empire. The trial was interrupted numerous times, the most significant when a rogue imperial Sylkud Brainiard attacked during the proceedings. Delth’s nightmares were not unfounded. He arrived shortly after an assassination attempt on his brother and the entire Imperial High Command. Delth arrived just in time to see his brother mortally wounded, Tainer gunne down, two of his guards killed and other members of the Imperial Navy seriously wounded. James was dead, and Delth lost control. His anger fermented and raged inside with him, and took over command of the Cleansing amidst the chaos. He took captive Tainer’s woman, and began on his rampage. Engulfed by Darkness Indulging in the dark side in its purest uncontrolled form Delth craved power and absolute control. He ravaged bases, both Imperial and otherwise, tortured Tainer’s pregnant woman and sunk further and further towards the dark side. The crew of the Cleansing, though following willingly at first now did so only out of fear. Their commander was a monster. His final act was moving on Mon Calamari, creating a black hole in the system. A wounded Captain Ton and long time friend Commander Walter Sames finally confronted Delth. Risking their lives, Delth finally recognized what was wrong with him and he fled. Revenge He arrived in Loris, at Jade Dofmara’s Jedi academy. There she taught him some measure of control, and Delth left with a new mission, find who was responsible for his brother’s death. Receiving information from Damascus that implicated Coret Trobane and his men in the murder, Delth made his way towards Corellia. There he met two important people, the Huntress, Melody Hunt and her then boyfriend Jaster Marael. Before finding Trobane, he died in a naval engagement over Thyferra. But that did not stop Delth who found his wife and forced her into a public apology and admittance to her husband’s crime. Chased from the planet Delth regrouped. Traveling through the galaxy he received a transmission from an old friend informing him of some disturbing news. It appeared that while Trobane’s agents were behind the actual shooting of James Ardin, Damascus arranged security to allow it to occur. Delth now had a new target, Damascus. He goes to Coruscant with a special strike team, Walter Sames with him trying to infiltrate and take down the Emperor. Along the way he met up with his old friend Nichalus Dreadstar, now changed somehow. They get to Damascsus’ council chambers and succeed but along the way the familiar surroundings prompt Delth’s memory to fully return. He remembers everything from Damascus’ maiming to the removal of his memory by the Emperor. He confronts Damascus with Nichalus and Jaster and all three are soundly defeated. Delth and Melody are taken captive by Damascus and begin to learn under him. They remain there until the epic battle over Corellia. When Delth’s brother makes a miraculous return from the dead. In a showdown on the bridge of the Cleansing, with Jaster and James serving as distractions Delth is able to break hold of Damascus’ mental control over him and kill the Emperor. James dies as well in the battle. Healing Old Wounds Afterwards, Delth is given a roving command under now Regent Grand Admiral Thrawn and his first assignment is to destroy the dark side training facility near Byss and rescue the Lorisian Princess Rini. He succeeded in the rescue but left on difficult terms with the Crofts. He has delivered the Princess to Loris and is now charged with preventing a war between the two governments. With the Lorisians turning inwards, Delth was reassigned along with the Ardin to hunting down the Xen Chi and finding out what happened to the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing. He eventually met up with Admiral Dreskul and his task force, joining their Rogue Fleet. Hunt for GAIT Since joining in the war against the Xen Chi Delth has had constant nightmares about the Cleansing, and the entity that had commandeered it, GAIT. Despite it only being a dream, one such encounter left his face horribly scarred and burnt. These dreams have also opened a more powerful connection with him and the force. He can control it, and feel it far more than he has in the past, increasing his power fivefold. Delth has accepted the fact that he will have to face GAIT on the Cleansing, and likely face death in the process. He is now with Danolie Notorious, Kalja Sairu Leidias and a motley crew of mercenaries with one job, find the Cleansing and take out GAIT. After much planning Delth and his strike team find the Cleansing, and get onboard. Fighting through GAIT's droids and a number of her specially trained 'Chosen" Xen Chi Warriors. Another interesting development has occurred on the ship, a nether world where spirits of those that died on the ship are trapped. The nether world also represents the way GAIT had been changing the force to reflect her own likeness. Here Delth meets Damascus, Tainer, Jeda, Janzor, James Ardin, Walter Sames and others like Valis Thorn and the mercenary Consecro. Delth develops a special bond with Jedi Master Kalja Leidias as they search for GAIT. Over the course of the mission, Kalja is captured by GAIT, who takes over her body. Delth Ardin, Jedi Master Danolie Notorious, Skarrek and Kel Maliss engage the mechanical monster on the bridge of the ship, in the form of their former friend. After a lengthy battle in which GAIT really handled the group, Delth takes a lightsaber through the gut to mortally wound Kalja who temporarily paralyzed GAIT using her last remaining force power. Delth's and GAIT's souls then went to the nether world where they joined in a final battle. There Delth used the strength of the souls in the nether, as well as the strength sent to him by Jedi across the galaxy to fight GAIT to a standstill. Eventually the scales began to tip the other way and the combined might of Delth, his allies and the force overwhelmed GAIT who was obliterated in a force storm and seemingly destroyed. Delth woke to find Kalja mortally wounded, and near death. He was little better, but still had the overwhelming strength of the force flowing through him. Rather than saving himself he healed Kajla's wounds and collapsed. Delth's body shut down and he went into a coma, not only physically but mentally as well. Currently ways are being determined how to get him out of the coma. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:Chandrilans Battling the Cult Delth eventually woke from his coma but found himself unable to feel or manipulate the force. Worse, he discovered shortly thereafter that Kalja had been taken by the Cult of the Shadow. With the help of his friends, Delth managed to find Kalja and rescue her. But he was too late. The Cult had injected her with a serum that disconnected her from the force unless she used the dark side. Using a complex ruse on Sernpidal, Delth and the Empire set events in motion that would try and draw the Cult of the Shadow out. A fellow Jedi, Jana, would pose as Kalja. The theory held that if the Cult was Kalja Leidias use the force they would send one of their people to investigate. The plan succeeded, as Vok Ruvege made a move on who he thought was Kalja Leidias. Delth engaged him in combat and without access to the force, was overpowered quickly. He lost even more flesh off the hand that GAIT had nearly maimed, and was only saved thanks to the intervention of Jaster, and then Kalja. Vok was prepared to kill Delth until Kalja touched the dark side and drove him away. With the plan having failed, Kalja and Delth departed for Chandrila to try to regain Kalja's force sensitivity. The trip brought both back to the planet of their both, Delth returning for the first time in a decade. The two were growing very close, and much more than friendly feelings were developing between the two. What Delth found on his homeworld was startling. A statue dedicated to his brother towered in the center of the planet's largest starport. His childhood home was a museum dedicated to his family. The entire experience was eye-opening. How much of a hero he was regarded as by the people of his own planet made Delth reflect on his life. The visit to his old home brought back some bad memories, and he saw awful visions of Damascus raping his mother in his old home. Emotional and introspective, Delth accidentally allowed himself to be recognized by the monument that was erected in the backyard dedicated to the two Ardin brothers. Delth accepted the well-wishers and kind words of everyone that was there, all the while realizing he had regained his connection to the force. The two traveled to the Capital for dinner but their unanimity would not last for long with the planet aware he had finally come back home. With the media crawling outside the two were secretly transported out by Trai Rovitidian, a friend of an Imperial officer Delth knew very well. They resided at the mansion for a night before leaving for the Crystal Caverns, where Kalja hoped she would find a tomb of a relative that might help her reconnect to the force. While searching for the right cave, word arrived from the Capital where the world's Congress had been taken hostage by an agent of the Cult of the Shadow named Blud. Leaving Kalja behind, Delth went to the Capital and found Blud was willing to exchange his hostages for Delth. Deciding to spring the trap, Delth managed to steal Blud's lightsaber and incapacitate the Sith. With the crisis behind them, Delth returned to the Crystal Caverns where he found Kalja still struggling to gain access to her ancestor's tomb. After much meditation, Kalja finally managed to get inside. When he walked in, Delth felt a rush of the force crash into him, and in just a few moments he could feel the force like he could before the battle against GAIT. Kalja met a spirit of her ancestor, and began the process of regaining her power. Incapacitated, Delth would have to protect her while the transformation happened. Vok Ruvege ambushed the two, finally deciding it was time to rid himself of Kalja. The two fought, and with Delth's power returned, it was a much different fight. For the first time in quite a while, Delth found himself outclassed by the Sith. He tried using his newly constructed lightlash, but it was no use. Vok eventually subdued him after an epic fight, and was going to kill him, but Delth managed to find Kalja's ancestor's old steel blade that he used to sever Vok's hands and then impale him. As the place collapsed Delth managed to get Kalja out. The two woke up in the Rovitidian mansion, and were soon transferred back to the iArdin/i. It took days for Delth's bacta treatment to make him right, and slightly less time for Kalja to wake from her ordeal. Kalja had found the force again, and Delth once again evaded death. But it was as close as he had ever come. The fight had strained Delth so much, he had a heart attack that left a permanent flaw. He now had an uncorrectable condition that could cause a heart attack if the muscle was strained too much. The ordeal also left him with a horrible scar by his right eye. He kept the condition a secret from Kalja. After Delth was well enough to leave the med-ward he and Kalja consummated their relationship. Waking in the morning, Kalja realized the two had conceived twins. She told Delth the great news, and he in turn told her about his heart. They made a deal that after they finished off the Cult of the Shadow, their days of risking their lives every five minutes would be at an end.